


Little Stories

by dead_but_living



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot Collection, Other, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_but_living/pseuds/dead_but_living
Summary: A oneshot book for anything that is fluff or hurt/comfort about characters being regressors!
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro & Celestia Ludenberg, Fujisaki Chihiro & Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro & Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 31
Kudos: 43





	1. Intro

Howdy! 

You can call me Zombie, I'll be the author for these stories! 

I'm an age regressor myself, and I have decided it would be fun to write some stories about characters also being regressors! Obviously, I will not write any smut at all for these stories. I may make some hurt/comfort stuff and talk about non-famiky friendly stuff, but none of these chapters will contain sexual content (aside from possible remarks, but y'know). I'm open to writing both situations with characters who are friends with one of them as a little and characters in a relationship but one of them is a little. 

Things I hope to write at some point (will add more as I progress):  
\- Little!Leon Kuwata x Caregiver!Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
\- Little!Mondo Oowada x Caregiver!Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
\- Little!Leon Kuwata x Little!Mondo Oowada x Caregiver!Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
\- Little!Leon Kuwata x Caregiver!Mondo Oowada  
\- Little!Leon Kuwata x Caregiver!Mondo Oowada x Caregiver!Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
\- Little!Leon Kuwata & Caregiver!Chihiro Fujisaki 

(I know that's a lot of little!Leon, I project onto him. I'd like to clarify that I personally hc Leon as being an age regressor, Mondo as a switch, and Taka as a full caregiver.) 

Things I REFUSE to write (might add more):  
\- Byakuya x Toko  
\- Smut  
\- Leon x Sayaka (it's not bc of what happened, it's actually bc my best friend kins Sayaka and I kin Leon so it's really uncomfy for me to imagine those two as romantic)  
\- Celeste x Hifumi

Please request things, I'd prefer Danganronpa ones for THH because I'm currently hyperfixated on that game, but I'll try to get into the other games to open up options! If you give any requests, please be specific. Tell me who's the regressor(s), who's the caregiver(s), what the regressor's/regressors' age-ranges are, if the caregiver and regressor are just friends or are in a relationship, and a little prompt for what you want. 

I'll give updates when I find more things I would like to write about!


	2. Brats and Burnouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Burnout/Ishileon, they're in a romantic relationship)
> 
> Leon has a small tantrum and his boyfriend accidentally walks in on him. Having already discussed how to deal with Little Leon, Taka quickly gets to work to comfort the brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally so proud of the name of this omg. Also, I'll get around to requests as soon as I can, I just wanted to write about brat Leon bc kinnie.

(LEON'S POV)

I let out an angry shout into the pillow as I pause in my motions. 

You may be wondering how I got here, it's simple. I had gotten off work early and had a particularly stressful day. Now, I am laying on my bed, trying to stay big in case my wonderful boyfriend comes home. I let out another groan into the pillow, kicking my legs on the mattress as I feel myself slip farther and farther. 

It isn't that Taka doesn't know. We had talked about my regression a couple days ago and had figured out how it'd work. I told him how I was nervous to have a caregiver, but how it was definitely better that way because of how bratty I can get. We discussed punishments, rewards, rules, nicknames, and boundaries. He's comfortable with any nicknames I give him, while I prefer things like prince, kiddo, and little-anything. We also talked about physical preferences, where he's allowed to hold me, how he should hold me, and more. He asked a lot of questions and I am truly blessed to have such a thoughtful lover. 

But right now I'm still trying to hold myself back from having a tantrum. I turned on my side and finally let myself fully regress. While my age range is 3-7, I slipped into a 4 year old mindset as a few tears slipped out of my eyes. I stand up and start throwing the pillow on the bed aggressively, letting out my anger in a fit. 

"Wan' Papa Taka.." I mumbled angrily, feeling the nickname slip easily. I grab my phone and consider texting him, but decide better of it. I drop my phone on the bed, watching it bounce and throw the pillow at the wall. I suddenly hear a chiming from my phone and jump, diving for the electronic. 

Babe <3: Love, I wanted to tell you that I will be home early as I completed my work quicker than expected. Would you like me to get you anything on my way home? If not, I'll be about 18 minutes.

I smile giddily at the message before freezing up. Taka will be home, which means he'll see me regressed. We'll, we've been planning this for a bit now so it should be okay, but what if I'm too much of a brat for him? What if I'm too clingy? What if he doesn't wanna take care of me? I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about it. 

Me: I'm already home babe! I don't want anything, so I'll see ya then! 

I drop the phone again and groan, still upset. I pick the pillow back up and start throwing it on the ground, liking the sound it makes. As I let out my anger, I start to cry again. I shout into the pillow, trying not to let myself feel so upset. It's just showing him my regression for the first time, it's no big deal. He even said he'd love to take care of me! But I can't help but be so so scared. 

I hear the door front door to the nice apartment open and hug the pillow closer, refusing to look up at the slightly open bedroom door. 

"Leon! You are here, aren't you? You said you were." Taka said mostly to himself as he slipped off his boots, which were fairly similar to the ones he wore in highschool. I try not to stomp my foot, but I can't hold back as I hold the pillow tightly. He seemed to have heard the sound of my foot, as I heard the door opening wider. "Leon? Is something bothering you, dear?" 

I stomp my foot again, lifting my head from the pillow slightly. Taka was looking at me very concerned until he saw my expression and seemed to realize what was happening. His face turned soft and he smiled calmly. 

"How old are you, kiddo?" He said, approaching me while trying to seem as least bit intimidating as he can. I throw the pillow on the floor, starting to feel safer and more comfortable to be able to have my tantrum. 

"F... Four..." I mumble quietly, shuffling my feet a little. The slightly taller man nodded. 

"What's bothering you? Throwing your pillow and stomping your feet won't solve anything, little one. And if you keep having a fit might just need to put you in time out, do you want that?" He said firmly, making me shake my head no. "Can I touch you, carry you, or hold you?" He asked in a softer tone, making me nod excitedly. 

"Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah, all a those.." I said, letting myself start to feel better. Taka, being quite a bit stronger than I am, picked me up with ease and held me on his hip. He sits on the bed, holding me closely. 

"Now, tell me what's wrong and I'll help how I can. Okay, my little prince?" He said, wiping my tears away gently. I start to sniffle and cry a bit more, feeling myself unravel with my new caregiver holding me so dearly. He kisses my forehead as I start to stutter out a response. 

"I just... I don' wanna be a big boy! I'm so upset, and when I'm upset, I act like a brat. And when I act like a brat, I need a caregiver, but acting like a brat makes most caregivers hate me. Why can't I make someone happy.." I mumble between hiccups. Taka nods, standing with me still in his arms. I start to notice what he's doing and recognize the soft blanket and sippy cup he grabs. 

"Some people are just big meanie pants. Not me though, I could never stop loving you. Even when you're being a brat, it just makes me want to take care of you. Sweetheart, what kind of juice would you like." The eager caregiver asked, setting the sippy cup on the counter as he handed me the blanket.

"Apple juice.." I mumble, starting to feel tired as I lay my head in the crook of his neck with the blanket grasped highly in one hand. I hear him chuckle quietly and snuggle closer as he gets my apple juice. 

Soon enough, he sets me on the couch and hands me the sippy cup as I whine quietly. 

"We should get you into something more comfy, would that make you feel better?" Taka asked, standing in front of me while crouching down to look at me. I nod, drinking from the sippy cup which I have had for a while, but had only showed a few days ago. When we talked about my regression, I also showed him where I kept my stuff, so that's how he knew where to look. "Do you want my help changing, or can you do it on your own?" 

I think about it for a second before pointing at Taka, standing up and clutching onto his arm to drag him to my room, now filled with excitement instead of sadness and anger. Taka chuckled at me, taking the sippy cup to set on the nightstand as he helped me find better clothing. We settled on a pair of light blue shorts and a t-shirt with my old baseball number on it. I may not be a player anymore, but the shirt is still really comfy. After helping me get the clothes on and taking off all my jewelry, Taka handed me the sippy cup and led me back to the living room. 

"Would you like to watch a movie, my prince? We have a lot of good movie you may like!" He asked, grabbing the remote as he sat next to me. I grumble before crawling into his lap, sitting sideways so my back was in the arm of the couch. He chuckled quietly, patting my head. 

"Toy Story, Papa!" I say excitedly before covering my mouth in embarrassment. Taka looked startled for a second before smiling brightly. 

"Toy Story? You got it, buddy." He said, a new cheerful lilt in his voice. "Oh, that reminds me, I have something special I got for you the other day that I was saving for when I saw small you for the first time!" 

His stands up, setting me on the couch as I pout. He boops my nose, making me blush and giggle, before he leaves the room. After a minute, he returns with his hands behind his back. 

"Close your eyes!" I did as told and hold out my hand after dropping my small blanket. Something soft is dropped on my lap. "You can open them now, baby." 

I gasp as I look at the stuffed tiger, smiling widely as I squeeze it. It was a pretty decent size, about as big as a smallish pillow. Taka smiled and ruffled my hair, picking me up to sit with me again. 

"Papa! Papa!" I said, finding myself having trouble saying most words. I try to say something akin to 'its a tiger!' or 'thank you!" But can only repeat the nickname. 

"Yes, my sweet boy?" He asked gently, brushing my cheek lightly. 

"Ahhh!! Papa!" I say, still struggling with words. He seems to figure out what's happening as he asks another question. 

"Oh, this is called echolalia right??" He asks excitedly, making me giggle and nod my head. He kisses my forehead again and grabs the remote. "Okay sweetheart, how about we watch Toy Story then? Just relax and remember that papa loves you, okay?" 

"Papa!" I say in response before cuddling into his chest while the movie starts, clutching my blanket, sippy cup, and tiger in my arms. 

Who would've expected the moral compass to be so.. soft?


	3. It's Okay to Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Byakuya, Chihiro, and Celestia, platonic)
> 
> Byakuya struggles to hide his regression when Chihiro and Celeste decide to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request! I hope it turned out well!! 
> 
> Chihiro will be using she/her pronouns because this is set in-game and near the beginning of chapter one. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it took so long, I was gonna write it after taking a nap but I ended up sleeping for like 14 hours lol.

(BYAKUYA'S POV)

I open a cabinet to find a cup, only to find something.. less expected. A disgruntled noise left me as I look at a small bottle, almost recognizing it but at the same time not. 

It was obviously a baby bottle, but why would it be here? This is a highschool, what purpose would there be a baby bottle here for? It could be possible that a student brought it, but this is a killing game, so there would be no point in keeping it. 

"Maybe I'll just take it to investigate." I mumble to myself, pocketing the small object. I start to make a warm cup of milk, planning on destressing in my room, when two people walked in the room. I turn my head quickly to identify the intruders, only to find one of the least threatening people with the most deceitful person. 

"Hi, Byakuya!! What have you been up to?" The programmer cheered, a sweet smile on her face. Her acquaintance nodded to me, her usual expression greeting me. 

"Well, if you need to know, I have been investigating on my own to avoid letting you lot get a chance to kill me. I'm sure someone will strike first soon." I said smugly, hiding the gentle pull of exhaustion from reaching me face. 

"For all we know, nobody will kill and we'll be stuck here forever. Again, ada-" the gambler said, rolling her eyes when I interrupt her. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I just don't have the same trust in a bunch of idiots who I just met yesterday." I interrupt. Celestia's smile falters slightly before her facade returns, smiling even wider at me in an obviously fake manner. 

"Hey, Celeste, wasn't there a bottle here?" A voice piped in. We both startle to realize Chihiro had gone to the cupboard while we wer having out tiny argument. 

"Yes, if I'm correct, there was a baby bottle in that corner. Someone must have taken it." Celestia replied, joining her and pointing at the place where I found the bottle. I tense slightly as she looks towards me. "Was it here when you came in?"

"Of course not. Even so, why would I care? And who's to say Monokuma didn't take it." I sputtered out, trying to make myself appear less suspicious but failing miserably. That's when the fiendish bear appeared in the doorway. 

"Nope!! That bottle has been here are a while and I wouldn't get rid of the object so near and dear to one of our.. old students! It's quite nostalgic to me!" He chattered on, making Chihiro become nervous while me and Celestia groan. 

"Why did they have a baby bottle in the first place? Isn't that strange to have in a school environment?" The goth asked. 

"They could have been an age regressor! My dad told me about regression because he wondered if it'd help me be less stressed from the bullying I received in the past, but it turns out I prefer to take care of regressors! I think it's pretty neat!" The brunette said, begining to cheer up at being able to talk about something she liked. I look at her nervously, knowing how damned I could be. 

"You're right, kiddo! The person who left it was an age regressor and quite secretive about it until a few of his friends accidentally found out! Then he stopped caring, so he got a widdle baby bottle!" Monokuma explained. "Anymore questions?" 

"Who would have taken such an unimportant object?" Celestia asked, one finger tapping at her chin. Monokuma let out a shrill laugh in response. 

"We'll, that's for me to know and you to find out!" He said before skittering off. A collective sigh of relief left the three of us at being alone again. 

"One of our classmates could be an age regressor? That's the only thing I can think of. Oh, I should find them and see if they would like a caregiver!" Chihiro gushed lightly, holding her hands together as a smile spread across her face. "I wonder who it could be! Maybe Sayaka? Kyoko? Leon?" 

"I'm interested in what this is, I think I may have heard of it a few times before but I don't fully understand." Celestia responded. I decided to make myself food so that I could listen into their conversation. I grab some bread and normal sandwich ingredients as I listen in. 

"Oh, I'll be happy to tell you! Age regression is when someone mentally regresses to a younger age than they are physically. They know they aren't really that age, but letting yourself feel younger can be an incredible stress reliever for some! People can regress to any age younger than them. While I didn't have many friends growing up, after.. something happened, I made some friends and one of them was an age regressor and I was her caregiver!" The brunette rambled. I could see Celestia nodding from the corner of my eye. 

"Interesting. If we find the person who took the bottle, I would like to join you and try being a caregiver as well." She smiled sweetly, holding her folded hands underneath her chin. She suddenly turned to me and eyed me suspiciously. I try to pretend I'm not listening. "What do you think, Byakuya?" 

"I, uh... Well why would I care? It doesn't matter anyway, we're in a killing game so they wouldn't trust either of you to take care of them." I scoffed, finishing the sandwich and grabbing the mug of milk. 

She stopped me before I could reach the door with a hand on my chest. 

"As I always say: adapt or die." Celestia says, letting her hand fall, as a grin crosses her face. "And you don't have to hide the very obvious bottle in your jacket pocket. It is quite easy to spot." 

I jump, looking at her incredulously. She points at the pocket silently as Chihiro makes a confused hum. 

"I guess I can't hide it. Whatever. Yes, I am a regressor, and it's none of your business, so leave me be." 

"If you're young enough for a bottle, you probably shouldn't be alone! It's okay, Byakuya, let us take care of you!" Chihiro said from behind me, a hand on my upper back as she couldn't quite reach my shoulder. I sigh and nod, giving in. Chihiro seemed to weak to kill me anyway, and would stop Celestia if she were to try. 

They smile at me, and follow as I lead them to my room. I hand Chihiro the mug and lock the door behind us, making sure nobody saw. Right as I started closing the door, Leon came around the corner with his arm drapped over someone else, so I slammed the door knowing nobody would think something wrong is happening. 

"Hand me the bottle and I'll pour the milk in! Just relax, change your clothes if you need to!" Chihiro said happily. I grunted quietly, already feeling myself start to slip. 

"I'll... Eat my sandwich first.." I said, pulling the bottle out of my pocket. Chihiro took it and started talking to Celestia, explaining how to be a caregiver. As she talked, she filled the bottle which took a bit more than half the mug. Now that I thought about it, the bottle was a bit too big for a baby bottle. 

"There we go! Finish up and get changed and I'll give it to you! By the way, are there any nicknames you're uncomfortable with? I wanna make sure you feel the best you can!" She chirped, shaking the bottle lightly. Celestia asked a question right as I finished the sandwich. 

"There aren't any nicknames I'm really uncomfortable with. I'll just... Go get changed.." I mumbled, standing up and setting my plate on a table. I grab a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, heading into the bathroom to quickly change. As I reentered the room, Chihiro and Celestia were fluffing pillows and had grabbed an extra blanket from a drawer. 

"Oh! Do you have any specific physical boundaries? Obviously we won't touch you in your private quarters, but is there anywhere that you specifically don't like being touched?" Chihiro seemed more experienced that expected. I nod and tap the front of my chest and the back of my legs as I started to become nonverbal.

"Sit down and get comfortable. We'll take good care of you!" Celestia said cheerfully, sitting near the head of the bed and patting the spot beside her. I nodded, sitting down and crossing my legs. "May I pet your hair? It may help you feel more relaxed, but if not, that's okay too." 

I nod before removing my glasses, handing them to her as she started petting my hair with one hand. Chihiro walked over with the bottle and sat down on my other side. The two girls urged me to lay down, with Cestia massaging my arm and Chihiro patting my back. I lay down and my head is propped up on Celestia's lap while Chihiro brings the bottle to my lips. 

"It's okay to unwind! We want to take care of you, please let us!" Chihiro said, looking at me softly until I took the nipple of the bottle into my mouth. "There we go, what a good boy!"

I blush and continue to drink the bottle of milk, having my hair played with at the same time. As I start to fully regress, tears spring to my eyes that are quickly noticed by the experienced caregiver.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" She asked quietly, a hand coming to caress my cheek as she continues to feed me the bottle. Celestia's hands pause for a moment as she leans closer to look at me as well. "Are you worried?" 

I nod, trying not to let my tears fall. 

"Everything will be okay, dear. You're safe, and nothing will happen to you as long as we're around." Celestia said monotonously, continuing to play with my hair. I nod and start to feel a bit tired. "You should take a nap. Little ones like you need plenty of sleep. Do not worry, we shall look after you as you take a good nap!" 

Chihiro nods in agreement, taking the bottle from me as I whine a slightly. They help me adjust and pull a blanket over me, tucking me in gently. As sleep finally pulls me under, I saw the two girls smiling gently at me. I cannot let my weakness interfere with the killing game. While I hope they don't die, there's no telling who will and won't die, especially since Chihiro seems to be a very easy target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for the bottle: Basically, the bottle belongs to Byakuya, but he got it while normal highschool was happening at Hope's Peak. Because it was in the building when the school was turned into the perfect killing game, it was put in the kitchen to make it a little suspicious. 
> 
> Also, I kinda added the "nothing will happen as long as we're here" for an emotional reaction from you guys, I'm so sorry.


	4. Breakfast Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ishileondo in a romantic relationship) 
> 
> Kiyotaka was just trying to make breakfast for his boyfriends, but now he has two crying three year olds on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name sucks ass but it's all I could come up with :'(
> 
> I should also start specifying things lol, this is a non-despair au and after they all graduated. Leon, Taka, and Mondo live together and are boyfriends. 
> 
> If food is triggering for you, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.

(KIYOTAKA'S POV) 

I wake up slowly and check the alarm clock, reading 8 AM. All three of us had a day off today, so hopefully we can do something productive or fun. 

I turn back around to my lovers to see Leon practically smothered while Mondo nearly lay on top of the much smaller man. I hold back a chuckle and quietly get out of bed so as to not disturb their sleep, fixing the sheets afterwards. 

I walk to the kitchen, and look for some ingredients to make a nice breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all. Digging through the refrigerator, I start to mentally list things I could make with what we have. 

'Leon has been hungry for western food recently.. maybe I could make some eggs? I'm a bit hungry for Miso soup, but we don't have any of the needed ingredients...' My thoughts continued on. 

Eventually, I settle on fried eggs and toast, getting what is needed. With the supplies on the counter, I start searching for a frying pan to cook the eggs in, but pause when I hear a thump. After a few seconds, a couple loud cries caused me to rush to the bedroom. 

When I get to the room, I can see a bit of red hair from the other side of the bed while the crying had gotten louder. I run to my two partners to see both of them crying and holding some part of their body. 

"What happened? Did you two fall?" I ask, making sure to stay quiet so that I don't startle them. They both nodded, and Leon started crawling towards me as he was sitting up. Mondo stayed curled on his side as I kneeled to check if Leon had any injuries. 

"Papaaa.." Leon whined as I brushed a bruise on his arm. I give him a kiss on the forehead before picking him up and setting him on the bed. I move to help Mondo, and he stays silent. 

"How did you two do this? I love you both, but you need to be careful." I said, helping Mondo get on the bed as well. They both looked down, a bit embarrassed that they fell and woke up regressed. "Now, how old are you both?" 

"Th.... Three..." Leon mumbled as Mondo nodded along. Both of them sniffled and started to wipe their tears away. 

"Would you like me to kiss your boo-boos all better?" I asked gently, causing them to turn a shade of red from the childish words. 

"Me first!" Leon said excitedly, holding his hands out. Mondo pouted and pushed him gently, trying not to hurt him but still a little upset. 

"You can take turns, boys! There's enough kisses for the both of you!" I said, starting to go back to my louder tone as they became more adjusted. 

I give Leon a kiss on the bruise I had brushed against earlier and then give one to Mondo on his cheek, which had hit the floor as well. 

Soon enough, the two toddlers had become satisfied with the attention and stopped sniffling completely. 

"I'm making eggs and toast for breakfast, would you two like some?" I ask with a tone of excitement, knowing it helps the two feel smaller. 

"TOAST!" Leon shouted. When regressed, Mondo usually doesn't speak much at all while Leon likes to repeat words. I chuckled at the redhead and ruffle his unstyled hair.

I grab them both by the hand and pull them to follow me. I walk backwards with ease, taking the two regressors to the countertop-table we had. Leon started spinning around as soon as he sat on the stool while Mondo watched quietly. I pat each of them on the head and continue in my earlier endeavors. 

I glance at them for a minute as they start to talk. 

"What're you gonna get to drink?" Leon asked, swivelling to face the taller boy. Mondo jumped slightly. 

"... Orange juice..." He mumbled, twiddling his thumbs idly. Leon nodded is faux thought before slapping a hand on the counter. 

"Orange juice!" He echoed loudly, staring at me expectantly. I chuckle, grabbing their sippy cups and a carton of orange juice. 

"Both of you want orange juice?" I asked, waiting for an eager nod and a nervous nod in response. "Alright!" 

I quickly pour the juice into the two sippy cups. They were quite simple, one being red with tiny music notes and microphones, while the other is black with tiny dogs and cats. Handing them their sippy cups, I go back to the stove and begin cooking. 

Leon started making random noises as he waited, sounding like a parrot and Mondo laughed at him. 

After a while, breakfast was completely done. I brought the two plates to them, afterwards grabbing my own to eat while standing. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and watch the two boys dig in. 

".. thank you, papa.." Mondo said quietly after swallowing some food, smiling widely at me. Leon nodded rapidly. 

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! THANK YOU, PAPA!" He repeated through a mouthful of food. I tried to suppress my fondness in favor of scolding him. 

"Leon, what have I told you about talking with food in your mouth?" I asked sternly, before taking a bite of my own food. Leon quickly swallowed his food, looking down in embarrassment as he tried to get the words out. "Are you having trouble saying it?"

He nodded, starting to get upset as his eyes started to water. I stop my stern demeanor to calmly take his hand to help calm him. 

"Would you like me to say it so you can repeat it?" He nodded again. "Never speak with food in your mouth, it is improper." 

"N.. never speak.. with food in your mouth.. it's impr... Improp.. improper!" He said, struggling to say some of the words. I let go of his hand to clap happily, smiling brightly. He seemed to cheer up and wiggled in his seat, looking up at me happily. 

"Le..." Mondo mumbled, using one of the nicknames they had coined. When little, Mondo usually called Leon 'Le' or 'Leo' while Leon usually called him 'Momo.' 

Leon looked at the ex-biker and smiled as he was pulled into a hug. I try to hide my grin as the two hugged happily. 

"Love.. you.." Mondo said shyly, making Leon giggle slightly. 

"Love you!! Love you!! Love youuu!" Leon repeated happily. The two part to continue eating, remembering not to talk with food in their mouths.

"I love you both, you know that? You two are some of the sweetest, most amazing people I've ever met." I said, taking our plates and my glass to the sink. Mondo blushed while Leon shook his hands happily. 

"Love you both!! Love papa and Momo!!" Leon says as I take his and Mondo's sippy cups. I refill them with orange juice and hand them back to the toddlers. Mondo nodded, struggling more with words.

"Would you two like to play or watch a movie?" I asked, helping them off of the stools and taking on of their hands in each of mine. As I pulled the two into the living room, Leon hopped up and down. 

"Movie movie movie!" 

"What movie, dear?" I quipped, causing him to go silent as he tries to say what's on his mind. 

"Momo!!" He said, pointing at him. Mondo jumped again, not expecting his name to be said. 

"Do you want Mondo to choose?" I asked as I sat down on the couch, letting the two get comfortable on both of my sides. Leon nodded before he must have realized something, and jumped up from the couch as he shoved his sippy cup in my hands. "Where are you going?"

"Choose! Choose!" He called back as he rushed into the bedroom. I could hear him dive into the bed as I turned to Mondo. 

"Okay, then. What would you like to watch, love?" 

"Hm... One... One hundred one... Dalmatians...!" He whispered, his eyes sparkling as he spoke. Leon came running back with two stuffed animals in his arms. One was a tiger while the other was a German Shepard. Mondo smiled and reached his arms out as Leon ran over to hand him the dog, almost slipping as he handed it to him.

"Leon! Be careful! You already fell once today, I don't want you getting hurt again!" I scolded as he jumped into the couch. He whimpered slightly and hugged me as an apology. "It's okay, I just worry about you. Mondo chose One Hundred and One Dalmatians, is that alright with you?" 

He nodded as he let go of the hug, taking his sippy cup and sitting back normally as he nuzzles into my side. I now had an arm around each regressor as Mondo used the remote to try to find the movie he had chosen. I give Leon a peck on the forehead, making him squeal quietly. Mondo finds the movie and starts it, relaxing a bit more under my arm. I give Mondo a kiss on the forehead as well, making him look away in embarrassment. 

As the movie begins, I can't imagine being anywhere else but holding my two partners in my arms.


End file.
